New Blue
by DriveRed
Summary: This is how Justin started his legacy as the Blue Turbo Rangers. Not many chapters, basically when the other found out, after the movie, and after Chase into Space.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming the New Blue

Justin had looked at Rocky in shock. "You guys are the Power Rangers?" he had asked. Rocky couldn't believe their secret had been figured out. There was a couple of things he had to make sure of. "First off, what were you doing underneath my bed?" Rocky had asked. "Well." Justin had began, "I was coming in to see how you were doing and then I heard the others coming so I hid so they wouldn't see me here and go through the 20 question thing on why I'm here and not at the shelter." Rocky thought about that answer. It was the fact that the shelter was being closed that made Justin not want to be there, and Rocky fully understood that. "You know the Power Rangers identities are NOT supposed to be known. The only reason Tommy's brother knows he is a Ranger is because if Tommy wouldn't have shown his brother, David would have been hell bent on finding him, and possibly trying to take on the Machine Empire by himself." Rocky said. Justin looked at him in awe. He had just found out the Power Rangers identities, and he was going to be in so much trouble if the others found out. "You're not going to tell the others I know are you?" Justin asked. Rocky again went into thought. The others needed a 5th member for the team, and Rocky was injured. "No, I have something better planned." he said. Rocky raised his communicator to his mouth and pressed a button on it. "Zordon do you read me?" he asked. Zordon then was heard over the communicator: "Yes Rocky. How are you?" Zordon had asked. "I'm in pretty bad shape right now. A young kid named Justin found out our identities because he was hiding under my bed when the others were here and he heard us talking. In order to keep him quiet, and to provide a healthy body to the others, I want to pass on my Blue Ranger powers to him. Is that alright?" Rocky asked. Justin couldn't believe what Rocky had just told Zordon. Rocky wanted him, Justin Stewart, a 12 year old kid, to become the Blue Ranger? Before he could say anything, Zordon began to speak. "Rocky, I give you permission to pass on your powers. You have been an excellent Power Ranger, an have defended the Earth greatly, and have made us all proud. Give Justin your communicator, and have him teleport here." Rocky motioned for Justin to come over and grab the communicator, and showed him the button that was used for teleporting. Justin then pressed the button, and was teleported off.

A few minutes later, Justin was in the Power Chamber. He looked around and saw 5 different colored tubes. He began to walk towards the blue one when a voice startled him. "Welcome to the Power Chamber young Justin." Justin turned around in shock to see a floating head in a tube talking to him. "Who are you?" Justin asked. He didn't want to sound rude or anything, but this was kind of weird. The head merely chuckled. "I am Zordon of Eltar, and mentor of the Power Rangers. You are here to become the newest Ranger, and perhaps the youngest Ranger ever." Suddenly a door opened and a robot came out. "Hello, I am Alpha 5. I am Zordon's assistnant, and I help with the technical issues when needed." the robot said. Justin turned from Alpha back to Zordon. "Alright, so I'm supposed to be the Blue Ranger, where do I start?" Justin asked. Alpha was the first to reply. "Well first we have to test you to make sure you can operate your Zord, the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord." Soon Justin found himself inside the Zord. Alpha made him do basic things like parallel parking, turning and other stuff. Alpha also showed him how to go faster, buttons to use for when the Turbo Megazord was formed. After about half an hour, Justin left the Zord and walked into another room where there was a table with different colors squares. On the blue square he saw a wrist like thing and a key. Alpha then appeared next to him. "That is your Turbo morphed. You insert your key into the morphed and you will turn into the Blue Ranger." Justin then did as Alpha said and then he had a blue glow form around him. He was now in his Blue Ranger suit. He removed his helmet outside the room and set it down and went and looked into a mirror that appeared. Zordon then began to speak, "By accepting this honor, you are also accepting a great responsibility. As the newest Ranger, you must take your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster and be henceforth known as the Blue Ranger. Good luck and may the Power protect you." Justin then got into the Mountain Blaster and headed off to the others.

It was nightfall when Justin finally pulled up next to the others. Tommy was the first to notice and was giving the Mountain Blaster a weird look. Justin had opened the door, and he heard Adam say "Rocky?". Justin then finally shut the door and said "Wow, cool." Tanya then asked. "Justin what are you doing here?" "Rocky couldn't make it, so he sent me." "What are you talking about?" Adam asked. "Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger! Isn't that cool or what?" The others took a minute to swallow this fact. "I was afraid I wasn't going to make it. Alpha had to give me a crash course in driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord. So what are we doing here?" he had asked. "Well we need to find a way to get these Zords onto that ship." Tommy said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the Battle

It was when the Rangers, Jason, Kimberly and Rocky left the Martial Arts competition, they went to the Power Chamber, where Lerigot and his wife and child were waiting to leave and go back to their home planet. Kat was the first to say good-bye to the wizard and his family, followed by Tanya, Adam, Justin, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and finally Rocky, who had difficulty bending down to shake Lerigots hand due to his back injury. Tommy then introduced Justin to Jason and Kimberly. "Justin, this is Jason, the original Red Ranger, and the 2nd Gold Zeo Ranger, and Kimberly the original Pink Ranger before she went off to Florida to compete in gymnastics for the Pan Global." Justin shook their hands. "Wow, its awesome to meet some original Power Rangers! Rocky was the original Blue, and Adam was the original Green, and Tanya was the original Yellow right?" Justin asked. Rocky laughed. "Nah, Tommy was the Green Ranger back when Jason and Kimberly were Rangers, then he lost his powers and became the White Ranger. Jason, Zach, and Trini left to a Peace Conference, and I took over as Red Ranger, Adam became Black, and our friend Aisha took over as Yellow. Then when Master Vile turned back time, we went on a Zeo quest and Tommy became Red, Kat once again was Pink, Aisha stayed in Africa to help with the animals so Tayna took her place as Yellow, Adam became Green, and I took on the Blue role, when Billy decided to step down from being the Blue Ranger." he had said. Justin then looked around at the other Rangers, and then back to Rocky. "Well Rocky, thank you for letting me be the Blue Ranger, I guess the Power is yours again." Rocky then laughed and patted Justin on the back. "My friend, I'm retiring from Ranger duties since I'm injured. You're now the Blue Turbo Ranger for good." Justin jumped up. "Sweet!" he exclaimed. Then Zordon spoke, and Justin quieted down. "Congratulations Power Rangers on a job well done. Jason, and Kimberly, I am sorry you had to be caught up in the middle of Divatox's evil plans." Jason and Kimberly smiled. "It's fine Zordon, it was too quiet for us anyways." Kimberly had said. The wise sage then turned to Justin. "Justin, these past few days, you have proven yourself greatly, and have earned a vast amount of respect from your fellow Rangers, former, and present." Justin turned and saw the others smiling and nodding. Zordon continued. "At your age, you helped solve a crisis no 12 year old would ever dream of. You have proven yourself worthy, worthy of being known as a Power Ranger."

Justin was excited yet again. "Is there anything, besides the "Ranger Code of Honor" that I should know?" he asked. "Other than the weapons you will be using such as the Auto Blaster, Turbo Sword. The 5 main weapons you all have will turn into the Turbo RAM weapon. As for means of transportation, you all will have the Turbo Carts. The are vehicles capable of fast speeds." Zordon said. Adam looked at Zordon. "Do you think that Divatox will come back to Earth and attack us for ruining her somewhat psychotic wedding?" Adam asked. Tommy laughed. "Somewhat psychotic? Well, yeah you have a point. Most of the villains we have fought throughout the years were married to more powerful being. Like Rita marrying Zedd." "Tommy is right Adam. But I do sense she may come back to Earth." said Zordon. Justin was quiet. The fact an evil being would come back to try and hurt them because they ruined her evil wedding had shaken him up a small bit. But he would do his best to fight her army off, and her off if need be. Justin turned to the Turbo Rangers. "Sorry for nearly screwing up the morph." he said. The others laughed, making Justin feel a bit better. "Don't worry about it, we ALL have screwed up a morph before." Tanya said. "There was one time as Zeo Rangers Tommy and I were put under a spell where all we could do was sing when we tried to talk. Imagine trying to say Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, or Zeo Ranger 5 Red while singing." Justin laughed at Tanya's comment, feeling a whole lot better now. Jason then spoke up. "Well guys, I love the sight of the new Power Chamber, and seeing Zordon and Alpha, but I am feeling the greatest craving for a drink at the Youth Center. Is Ernie still there?" Tommy answered. "Nah bro, he left to go to the Amazon. Detective Stone took it over." Chatting, the teens left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A New Team

Justin was in complete shock. Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat were all leaving their lives as Power Rangers and had passed on their powers to T.J., the new Red Ranger, Carlos the new Green Ranger, Ashley, the new Yellow Ranger, and Cassie the new Pink Ranger. He would still hold his mantle as the Blue Ranger, so at least he wasn't going to leave the team. Before the former Rangers left, they had given their numbers to the new team, like they had given to Justin, to call in times of trouble, advice, or just to talk to. Justin was still in his Turbo suit when T.J. came over. "Hey, um, Justin right?" he asked. Justin nodded at him. "Ok, Justin, we're going to the Youth Center for some smoothies and to get to know one another a bit better. We really want you to come, since you're the most knowledgeable Ranger present. That OK with you?" asked T.J. Justin was hesitant. He felt weird being around this new team, but then realized they were the Rangers now. "Sure, what time?" Justin asked. "Around 6 tonight. See you there." T.J. said. He then teleported out of the Power Chamber.

Dimitria looked at Justin. "Young Justin. This is a time of great change for you, losing your old teammates and gaining new ones. But always remember, when Rocky gave you his powers, it was a great change for Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Kat as well. You will always have the past Rangers in your life, as they will have you in theirs. This new team needs you and your knowledge of holding the Power, and your experiences. T.J. needs your knowledge of Tommy's leadership, Carlos needs your knowledge of Adam's wisdom, Ashley needs your knowledge of Tanya's heart, and Cassie needs your knowledge of Kat's grace. The former Rangers gave you their phone numbers in times of trouble, advice, and if you needed to talk. Talk to them before you go to get to know your new team." Justin nodded and teleported out of the Power Chamber, back to his house.

Justin had just changed into a different pair of clothes when he picked up his phone and began looking for a past Rangers phone number. He then decided on someone who he knew would defiantly help him; Adam. He dialed Adam's number and it rang a few times. Finally Adam's voice came through the phone. "Hello?" Adam asked. "Hey Adam, its me Justin." Justin said. "Hey Justin what's up?" Adam asked. "Well, I'm meeting the new Rangers tonight for smoothies at the You Center, and I kind of feel weird around them. Like, I know they must have been good for you guys to choose them, but still I just feel awkward around them still." Justin said. "Well Justin, it is going to feel awkward for a bit. It was awkward for Tommy, when he took over as leader when he became the White Ranger when Jason had been leader. It was awkward when me, Aisha, and Rocky took over for Zach, Trini, and Jason when they left for the Peace Conference. It was awkward when Kat took over for Kimberly. It was awkward when Billy stepped down as a Ranger and when Tanya took over for Aisha. Its just you learn to fight alongside someone for so long, its just awkward when someone else takes over. Its nothing big man, it will blow over in a few days. But Keep us in the loop of things, alright bud?" Adam finished. "Don't worry man I will. Now I have to go meet my new team!" Justin said. He hung up and grabbed his jacket and went to the Youth Center.

The getting to know the new Rangers had been the best time of Justin's Ranger time. T.J. was a baseball player and was looking to go pro, and Justin could tell he would be a capable leader. Carlos was a bit funny, and played soccer. Ashley was simply amazing. Justin actually believed he had a crush on her. Cassie was an aspiring singer, and she was really good. They then asked Justin about his life, interests, and Ranger experiences. After telling them stories, they all left and went home. Justin couldn't wait until their first battle as a team.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Aftermath of Power Loss

Justin sadly watched his friends leave for space. He knew deep down that he could have gone with them, but his dad needed this job, and his son to be with him. Slowly Justin left NASDA, and walked home. It took him about half an hour to get home, and people awkwardly stared at him on the street sides because of his torn clothing. He had just walked in the door when he noticed the answering machine was blinking. He looked at it and saw that there were four messages. He clicked the machine as it read the first message; "Justin, its me Tommy. We saw a huge explosion where the Power Chamber was. Are you guys alright? Call me back as soon as possible." The next message was "Justin, its Kat. Please call us back as soon as you can!" The third message; "Justin its Tanya. Me, Tommy, Kat and Adam are out looking for you. We just saw the Power Chamber ruins. We're on our way to your house now." The final message; "Justin, its Adam, we are 15 minutes away from your house now. I hope you're there little buddy, if something happened to you, we couldn't live on with the fact we weren't there to help you man. Please be home."

Once the messages ended, Justin sat down. He felt numb inside. He had just lost all his Powers. He wasn't a Power Ranger anymore. He was so lost in thought, he barely heard the knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it and there stood Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky. The all looked at the boy and wondered how he was managing to hold up. Kat was the first to go over to him and hug him, and as she did that, he broke down in tears. Tommy was the first to talk. "Hey buddy, we're going to take you to Adam's and Tanya's apartment. OK?" Justin nodded. They all got into Adam's green minivan (had to put this in there) and went off to Adam's and Tanya's apartment. On the way there, Justin began filling them in on everything, which was kind of hard to understand to his uncontrollable sobbing and talking to fast. He had just gotten to the part where Divitox's forces had broken into the Power Chamber when they got to the apartment. Once inside he finished, the others looked at each other in sadness and wonder. Finally Rocky talked. "That sounds like how Goldar and Rito blew up the Command Center before we became the Zeo Power Rangers." he said. Adam looked up. "Yeah, and a whole lot worse than when Zedd entered the Command Center when he kidnapped Kimberly and tried to make us use the Shogun Zords for evil."

Justin looked at the others. "I'm sorry guys. I failed you all as a Power Ranger, and I failed you Rocky as your replacement Blue Ranger." Rocky grabbed Justin's shoulder. "My friend, you didn't fail us. Divitox's forces over powered you guys. It happens. Rita Repulsa's brother Rito destroyed our Thunderzords and made us lose our powers until we found Ninjor and got our Ninja Powers. Goldar destroyed those Power Coins when Master Vile turned back time and made us into kids, and while we were out of commission, we had to have the Alien Rangers help us out until things got back to the way they were. Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers twice before he became the White Ranger. This stuff happens man. It may happen again. The good thing about it is that you only lost your powers, not your life." Justin thought about it for minute. "Well," he began before starting to cry, "At least I'm not a horrible Ranger in your guys' eyes. But I'm sure Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha are going to hate me for it." Tommy laughed. "I don't think they will, hold on and I'll prove that." He went over to the phone and dialed Jason's number.

The phone rang a couple of times and Jason finally picked up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey bro its Tommy, your on speaker phone with me. Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky and Justin." Tommy said. "Hey guys." said Jason. "Anyway, we need to prove something to Justin. He and the other new Rangers were in a huge battle against Divitox's forces and lost their powers and the Power Chamber." Tommy said. "Oh no, is Justin alright?" asked Jason worriedly. "He's fine, but is afraid all of you guys, like you ,Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Aisha are going to hate him for losing the Power Chamber." Tommy finished. "Oh hell no, I don't hate him for it. He fought to the best of his abilities like a true Power Ranger would. Justin if you're hearing this, I don't hate you at all little buddy. I remember losing the Gold Ranger powers and giving them back to Trey. That was hard, just like this is now, but you will get through it."

After talking to Jason, Tommy then called Kimberly who also assured Justin of the same thing. However, Trini, Zack, Billy (It was hard to contact him through a weird communication like thing.) and Aisha had no idea that Rocky had been replaced as a Power Ranger by a 12 year old. "ROCKY YOU DOLT! HOW COULD YOU GIVE YOUR POWERS TO A KID? " had been Trini's remark before she tried to comfort Justin, who took no offense to her screaming. It was about 7 at night when they others took Justin home. They walked him to his door and Tommy spoke. "Always remember these two quotes; Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Also, you're going to be adjusting to life as no longer being a Ranger. Be tough and may the Power Protect you." Justin looked at him awkwardly. "How can I have the Power protect me if I'm not a Ranger anymore?" he asked. Adam looked at him. "The Power never fully leaves a person. I'm sure you'll be back to being the Blue Ranger once again."


End file.
